in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/It's my B-day on X-mas day! A blog by Pea.
IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! On my/Jelo's/Fairy's timezone that is. Now before I get to the actual thing, I'd just like to apologise for my recent inactivity. I have a second vacation, and Internet connections are pretty bad around where I am, though the current timezone for me is still unaffected. But fret not, I'm returning home tomorrow, and there is a 50% chance I will be active tomorrow night to chat with you guys on TRS. Without further ado, (SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!) let's get on with the blog! I have read Jelo's b-day blog and I decided to give it a shot with mine. New Characters! I've announced sometime around November that I'll be adding characters from Nitrome games. In case you didn't catch back then, the characters are: *Test Subject Blue (from the Test Subject series) *Pink Angel (from the Twin Shot series) *Viking (from the Icebreaker series) *Fat Cat (from Fat Cat) *Owl (from Fat Cat) *Hot Air (from the Hot Air series) *Licorice (from Bad Ice Cream 3) *Smokey Bacon (from Bad Ice Cream 3) *Warlock (from Mirror Image) But wait, there's more! I'll be adding Minecraft Story Mode characters as well! They are: *Jesse (Male) *Petra (Not to be confused with Petra from the Explodonaters.) *Lukas *Radar *Jack *Nurm *Lluna *Stella (Because why not. Also, not to be confused with Stella from Angry Birds.) *Binta (Yes, I was originally going for Xara, but she could either be dead or unseen for the rest of the series, and she wasn't with the gang on Ep 5.) And for Season 2 of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, we'll have the elder gemstones: *Jade Jade *Gordon Gold *Queen Quartz (Queen of Quartzerland, and Queenie is her real name.) *Axel Aquamarine (Sean Sapphire's second uncle. Used to be a legendary gemstone hunted by pirates, before Sean Sapphire himself.) *Lapis Lazuli *Dean Diamond (Diana Diamond's father, king of Gemstonia. Seen in Diamond Disaster of QotLRG Season 1.) I might consider some others like Rhombulus and Hekapoo (Magic High Commission) from Star vs the Forces of Evil, but whether or not I add them to my roster is not confirmed as of now. Yes, and I have upcoming villains too! First off, Dark Green Shadow! We know that Green Shadow leads the TPP (The Portal Problem) gang through different worlds, but won't it be perfect for her dark counterpart to shine from the curtains and be involved in epic confrontations with the gang? Dark Green Shadow will somewhat be like Re-Peat Boss, an evil version. She isn't completely evil though, she might help the gang in certain situations when another villain is against both her and the gang. Next, Storm Cloud! Storm Cloud will shine in Season 2 of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, as a mortal enemy to the gemstones. In Season 2, he will steal the rainbow essence from the gemstones' rainbow orb and kidnap the gemstones. The gang must recruit the elder gemstones to recharge the rainbow orb, so that the gemstones can form the Legendary Rainbow Gem once again to defeat Storm Cloud. Next, Omega Frosty! Yeah, remember Frosty from TPP? Omega Frosty is an upgrade of the deity Frosty, AKA The Blizzard. I'll be starting a story series soon based on adventures of Bonk Choy and Kyoji to defeat Omega Frosty. Lastly, the Golden Star. One of the final bosses of the Star Fighters series (Disclaimer: Not a canon series) and Starcade's rival. While Star Fighters is not running, he will be committing evil or concocting evil plans during his spare time. Starcade finds him troublesome as she has to defeat him with caution to the best of her abilities as killing him will change the game altogether. This is because characters in Eitbit will not regenerate if they die outside their game. New Episodes! Alright, enough of new characters. I'll be scrapping my reserved episodes, with the exception of Attack of the Arachnids. Like Jelo, I'll be doing "retro-style", as he calls it. They're not really rooms, just dimensions. I have IaLR episode ideas for Season 3, such as: *The Room of Arcade Games *The Room of Gemstones *The Room of Dark Green Shadow *The Room of Re-Peat Boss *The Room of Puffles *The Room of Ninjas *The Room of Skullchompers *The Room of the Infinity Cube *The Room of the Explodonaters *The Room of Minecraft Story Mode Trivia Some real-life facts of mine: *I wear glasses. *I don't actually like eating peas, I just like them as plants in the PvZ series. *My second favourite plant tribe is root, not by plants, but by design and description. *I ship Starco, Mackie, Jetra, Kyocade and Mosscade. *I binge-watch on Star vs the Forces of Evil. *I own hamsters. *I spend my free time drawing, sketching or YouTube. So, any questions you have in store for the pea or his characters? Until then, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts